Alive-(Gurren Lagann- Kamina x Yoko)
by HHbayntonette
Summary: Gurren Lagann- Kamina X Yoko fluff and romance. Modern day Tokyo...Kamina has been in a coma for a long time, while the others are trying their best to make their lives work. Until one day, a miracle changed everything.
1. Prologue

****Prologue****

"It's not too late to change your mind. May I ask again once more, if it's alright to proceed?" the woman, dressed in a white coat, asked sharply.

She stood by the patient's bedside, with a syringe filled with liquid in one hand.

The patient had stopped his breathing, all that was heard was the endless beep of the cardiac device by the bed.

"Yes. As long as Kamina comes back to life, I'll do whatever it takes." Leeron gave a small nod, with a determined look in his eye.

"Very well. If this is what you wish for."

The syringe needle was inserted into the neck, and the liquid swiftly pumped into Kamina's body.

Leeron widened his eyes, fazed by the scene that appeared before him.


	2. Chapter 1

****Chapter 1****

Yoko returned home after an exausting day at work.

"The same old routine once again...I guess high school students are hard work themselves huh?" She muttered to herself.

After being in the army for years, firing rifles and shooting enemies, she decided it was about time she do something new in her life-as a high school teacher.

It's been 2 years sinced she'd took on her new life.

It had never occured to her: for her to quit the army and focus on shaping young minds.

Nevertheless, a peaceful life was good for a change.

Yoko threw her bag onto the sofa and sat next to it .

She thought of taking a shower first, but she was too tired to stand up.

Leaning back against the soft cushions, she undid her hair, which was tied into a bun, and unbuttoned her coat.

"Kamina, if only you were here...life would be so much different right now..." She suddenly thought, as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Kamina been Yoko's fellow comrade ever since they've started army training, and they've grown to know each other more as time goes by.

Soon enough, to Yoko, Kamina had already become more than just a friend.

And when she decided to tell him her true feelings, her kiss was returned by his, promising to give her ten times more than what she's given him.

During that time, Yoko had resigned from the army.

Kamina, with a boisterous, positive and unyielding personality, had decided that he would stay in the army longer.

That kiss, was their first and last.

Kamina was later dispatched overseas for a mission the very next day, and had not contacted her ever since.

Yoko herself, once being part of the army, understood the circumstance he was in.

Losing a life on the battlefield seem common for a soldier, but it was not all smooth sailing getting over the sorrow and grief that comes with it.

A month before, he was injured and had been in a coma ever since.

He was immediately sent back and lying in a hospital.

Yoko was petrified when she heard of the news, commiting to visiting him whenever she had the time, talking to him, hoping he'd wake up.

She cried, she worried, she prayed.

But he never once did.

It's not that Yoko had felt that it's hopeless, it's just that she had learned how soldiers should accept a comrade's death.

At least, Kamina's not dead. But with the state he's in, he looked like a corpse already. The hope that he'd awaken one day still resides within her.

All she hoped, was for time to pass and miracles to happen.


	3. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2****

Upon waking up, Yoko found herself in bed.

Her coat was taken off and hung upon the coat rack.

She was tucked snugly beneath the soft, warm quilt covers.

She sat up and looked around, noticing an extra coat hanging from the rack.

"That's not my coat..." she thought to herself, a sudden thought came into her head. "Wait, isn't that-"

It was Kamina's cape-like coat he always donned!

"...This is impossible... How did it get there?!" Yoko was sure that she had it neatly put away in her cupboard.

Another surprise seem to follow, as the bedroom door slowly opened.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" Her natural defensive instincts suddenly activated.

She took the umbrella she'd put beside her side table and braced for a sudden attack.

"Y-Yoko, it's me! " Leeron exclaimed nervously, raising his hands in the air to surrender.

"...Ah, Ron, it's you...WHY ARE YOU IN MY APARTMENT?!"

"Yoko! Calm down, you gave me a set of keys, remember?" Leeron hurriedly took out a bunch of keys and held it in front of Yoko.

"Oh, yeah...I had a forty degree fever once and you had to take care of me for a whole week..."

Yoko and Leeron were extremely close, mainly because they had worked closely together when it came to rifle and weaponry maintenance.

It was also due to Leeron's personality; Although he's a guy, he somehow behaves and relates to himself in a feminine nature, including his postures and clothing.

"So, you put me into bed, did you?" Yoko asked.

One could hardly imagine a weedy guy like him being able to carry Yoko, as Yoko looked at him in disbelief.

"I could if I try, but it wasn't me. It's a certain someone you would want to meet." A small giggle excaped from Leeron's mouth. "I only came to drop something off today-Ah, come here, come here~ Our sleeping beauty's woken up!" he waved towards someone out in the hallway.

"Wait, who are you talking abou-" Yoko immediately froze when she saw the person that appeared within her sight.

Yoko couldn't believe it.

It was the person she'd been thinking about.

It was Kamina.

"Yoko~ I'll leave the keys on the coffee table. You two have a nice time, 'k? Toodles~" Leeron hurriedly excused himself, dismissing himself from the room.

They stared at each other for a while, until Kamina spoke.

"Yoko, you idiot. Why are you sleeping on the sofa just now? You'll catch a cold."

His voice was low and calm, she couldn't believe that she would hear that voice again.

His voice, THE voice that made her heart skip a beat.

"What's wrong, Yoko?" he walked towards the bed and sat on the edge.

"...K-Kamina..."

Tears began to well up in her eyes, she reached to touch the face right in front of her.

"Idiot, you haven't seen someone so awesome before? The great Kamina is finally back!"

Kamina announced cooly, but was greeted with a tight hug from Yoko.

"...I missed you..." She looked at him, a happy smile broke upon her face. "I wanted to see you!"

"Yoko..." Kamina leaned in and placed his lips upon Yoko's. "I'm home."

Kamina tightened the hug.

"I did promise to return 10 times as much as what you gave me, right? So, what do you want me to do?" A grin played upon his lips.

"This." Yoko threw her arms around his neck and gave him a deeper kiss. "I don't think I can hold back already." Her smile widened.

Engulfed by her passion, He knew it was the right time to make his move.

"So do I...you better brace yourself, it's going to be a rough ride~"


	4. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3****

"Is your body alright?" Kamina glanced at Yoko, who buried herself in his embrace.

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" She looked up at him, as he pressed a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"You hadn't changed...that's what I loved about you."

Yoko placed her hand against Kamina's chest...she could feel his heart beat.

His warmth against her skin, his voice resonating within her, this is already the miracle she'd hoped for.

"What are you going to do, now that you've recovered..."

"I don't know yet, but one thing's for sure. I'm never leaving you again." Kamina said with a cheeky grin.

"Quit it with the cheesy lines! You're not cut out for it, you know?" Yoko gave him a punch on his chest.

"Hey now," Kamina chuckled. He couldn't help but love the adorableness of Yoko whenever she's embarassed.

"I was thinking, since tomorrow's a Saturday, maybe we could go somewhere together? It's been years since we've seen each other."

"...Like a date?" Yoko asked.

"Obviously. You wouldn't happen to become dumber over the years, have you?" Kamina couldn't help himself from teasing her.

"Jerk!" Yoko punched him once more.

"Come on, it was a joke...I assume it's a 'yes' then?" he smiled, tightening his hug.

"What d'ya think?" Yoko returned sarcastically.

Kamina could only smile in return.


	5. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4****

The couple exited the cinema.

"As expected, this sequel wasn't bad. Any thoughts?" Yoko looked at Kamina, who tossed his empty soda cup into a garbage bin far away.

It landed right into the bin. "Score!" Kamina exclaimed ecstaticly.

"Don't think you're the only one who can do that-" Yoko scrunched up her soda cup and the popcorn box.

She threw it, and both landed into the bin with a perfect shot.

"...Well, I must give you credit, that was good."

"Kamina, what's with the sarcastic tone?!"

The passer-bys couldn't miss observing the teasing couple.

"Ms. Littner!"

A voice from not far away averted Yoko's attention.

It was a student of hers, A 17 year old named Yoshida Ayumi.

"What are you doing here?" she ran up to Yoko.

"Well..."

Yoko never expected to bump into one of her students in a time like this, especially when she's out on a date.

"Ah, are you 's boyfriend?" Ayumi noticed Kamina and suggested, her eyes scanning the man who stood closely by Yoko's side.

Kamina gave Ayumi a quick wink, which was noticed by a furious Yoko.

She stomped on Kamina's foot hard with her high heels.

"Ouch!"

"Jerk!" Yoko hissed under her breath, trying to not let Ayumi catch what she's saying.

Ayumi added immediately, " I'm so sorry to interrupt you on your date, Ms Littner!"

"Ah, it's alright, Ayumi. It's nothing to worry about...Please don't blab about this around in school, ok?"

Yoko wanted to keep her private and work life separate, just so that she could focus on her job, instead of being influenced by of the other latter.

"I understand. Then, I best be taking my leave~See you on Monday, Ms. Littner!"

The girl scurried off, leaving the couple alone together once more.

Yoko smiled as she waved her student goodbye, she couldn't help but worry if Ayumi would actually do as she had promised...she could only hope that she does.

"Nice girl...mind introducing me to her?" Kamina added casually.

"Kamina! You double-crosser!" Yoko scowled.

"I'm joking! Yoko~" Kamina had a cheeky grin upon his face, but it soon turned into a serious expression.

"Yoko's the only one I want."He flashed a warm, affectionate smile.

Yoko blushed, as they walked down the streets hand in hand, fingers intertwining.

"So, where are we going next?"

"To meet Leeron and the others...You promised us a reunion once you return from your work, didn't you?" Yoko looked around.

"Eh? Did I? I thought we're going to spend the whole day together, just the two of us..." Kamina sighed, he was so intent on making up lost time with Yoko, that the promise he made had never occured to him.

"Come on, it's just one hour...besides, we'll have more time together if you move in..."

Upon hearing that, Kamina's eyes lit up.

"Really? Can I?" he asked ecstaticly.

"When I say so, I meant it. By the way, you're the one who's supposed to be asking me that...You're getting really passive now, it's so unlike you."

"I'm still me, the great Kamina. If you like, I could be more...active...?" he gave her a suggestive glance.

"Y-You idiot! Don't say it in a place like this!" Yoko whispered, her cheeks a light shade of crimson.

Kamina only chuckled in response.

Yoko continued to look around untill she stopped in front of 'Poirot coffee'. She looked at the message on her mobile phone and the sign of the coffee shop several times.

"Leeron did say there's a detective agency nearby-" she looked up towards the second floor of the building where the coffee shop sat, "Ah, there it is!"

"Hmm...A detective agency, huh?" Kamina wondered, staring at the windows, which were tinted with the words 'Mouri Detective Agency'.

Amongst the tufts of greenery along the pavement, they spotted a man with green hair sitting at a table under a parasol outside the coffee shop. With the man was another youthful one who had darker hair, he looked strikingly handsome with his dark overcoat on.

"Hey, Leeron!" Kamina greeted as he and Yoko headed towards their table.

"-Ah, here comes our fearless leader~" the green haired man declared happily as he waved towards them.

That seemed to have caught the young man's attention as he turned around to face the person who was coming their way.

"So, did our pair of lovebirds here had a nice time together?"

"Ron!" Yoko exclaimed.

Leeron feigned an innocent tone, "B'cause~You two looked much more sparkling than yesterday...Mind telling me how did it came to that?"

Yoko hurriedly clasped the palm of her hand on her neck, attempting to cover up something.

She wasn't wearing a turtle neck shirt like she usually would; but instead, she opted for a tank top and a knee lenght skirt today.

"Kamina," Yoko whispered under her breath. "No marks there whatsoever, right?"

"No, not there..." Kamina's voice trailed off.

Now that he thought about it, he was quite worried as to if he had gone overboard the night before.

"Aniki, Yoko, can you just keep the bedroom talk to yourselves?"

Simon looked at the two of them and signalled for them to take the two empty seats at the table.

Simon was one of their team comrade; Although he's only 23, he's already a high ranking Lieutenant in the army.

He and Kamina had been living together in the same orphanage and same foster family since at a young age.

Once Kamina decided to join the army, Simon never hesistated to join his blood brother in his conquest.

They were often paired up during missions, as Simon's tactical thinking and Kamina's tendency to put the tactics to action always made the duo inseperable, leading to success whenever they were being assigned.

"Alright, alright." Kamina chuckled. "I'm forgetting that a certain lonely guy was here...Nia hasn't returned from overseas, I assume?"

"Shut up, I'm not lonely!" Simon protested, but he then mumbled to himself. "It was my birthday this week, you said you would be back, and then you tell me a few days ago that you're going to stay there for a couple more weeks..."

Whenever it comes to Nia, It sometimes confuses Simon a lot as he would so often fail to percieve what's going on in that brain of hers, or what kind of thoughts she had.

But, in a pleasant way.

They had been engaged and were planning to marry after some years later, after both their work had settled down.


	6. Chapter 5

****Chapter 5****

Ron watched as the three chatted excitedly.

The corners of his lips slowly rose as he reminicensed of how it came to be.

Two weeks ago, he had went to visit Kamina. When the doctor in charge-Dr Miyano, imformed him of Kamina's high possibility of death, Ron was stunned.

As a friend, he wouldn't want Kamina to be going to the heavens at his young age. Moreover, the thought of how would Yoko percieve the news was still a fear for him. He had noticed their true relationship before they had realised themselves, and had supported them through all their problems.

"I understand." After he took a few deep breaths, he continued to pursue. "Is there anything else you can do? Please tell me there is."

The devastated look upon Ron's face said everything that was to be known about his feelings for his friend. Miyano Shiho couldn't bring herself to refuse him. The feeling of the loss of a loved one, she knew of it all too well.

The only thing she could do...the only way to go about it...only one popped into her mind.

"Apotoxin 4869." She declared as she rested her hands upon her chair's armrests. "A miracle drug found by my parents and finished by me. It could bring a dead one back to life, but it must not be known to others."

Ron looked up, shocked by what he had heard.

Sitting up straight with her elbows upon the desk, she propped her chin against her slightly intertwined hands. With a solemn voice, she continued.

"So far, we have used it on several patients, and with a success rate of 3 in 5. However, there are possible side effects that may occur. Are you willing to take that risk?"

Ron had expected consequences. With his mind set on resurrecting Kamina, he had to consider for Kamina's health if it succeeded as well.

"Would he have wanted that?"

Silence took over as Ron sunk into deep thought. The conflict in his mind bit at him.

"Whatever is it, if it's Kamina, he would find a way to make it work. Even if it affects his life."

Ron's words came out slowly, but strong.

"Then it's decided."

Thanks to the miracle drug, Kamina woke up a few days later, completely revived as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, Ron, how long have I been in here?"

After a checkup, Kamina was having a meal, accompanied by Ron who sat by his bedside.

"Almost a month. Bet you had a good sleep, huh?" Leeron handed him a plate of apples he had just finished cutting up.

Kamina took the plate and picked up one slice of the fruit. It was cut into a bunny shape, which made Kamina a bit speechless.

"Hey, can't you make the apples look a bit more normal? I think I had enough delusions when I was in a coma." Kamina commented.

"It's my trademark. Only for people I love~" with that, Leeron sent him a flying kiss which shocked Kamina stiff.

"E-Er hem. Anyway, how was Yoko? Why isn't she here?" Kamina pondered around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

"I haven't told her."

Leeron continued to slice the oranges as he replied in a flat tone.

"You haven't?!"

"Well, think of it this way...If we keep it a secret from Yoko, while you recover, it would be a much more pleasant surprise for her when we plan a surprise reunion."

Kamina's gaze of curiosity met Leeron's eyes as he continued to explain. "Don't worry, I'll make it a special one. For now, just relax and hang out with me and Simon, okay?" he gave the puzzled Kamina a wink.

Without warning, Leeron put his arms around Kamina, squeezing him with all his might.

"Oooh~ I really do miss you~"

"Arghhhh! Ron, let go!" Kamina paled. For him, as if waking up from the dead wasn't miraculous enough, he still had to face the wrath of Ron's glomp.


	7. Chapter 6

****Chapter 6****

Ron's smile widened even more as he watched them arguing in a friendly manner.

"It's your fault that you didn't tell me anything after you've woken up from your coma. You have to make it up to me." Yoko pouted.

"Ron told me not to. Plus, you wouldn't say you disliked how I came back so suddenly, right? You were clearly enjoying every second of it when we took off."

Embarassed, Yoko snapped. "Shut up!"

"Geez, just stop with the mixed messages, aniki!" Simon exclaimed.

Some people around them had started to stare at the group as they burst into laughter simultaneously.

"Side effects, huh..."

There was no mistaking that the decision Ron had made for his friend was a desired one. Even if consequences were to come, to Leeron, it's now that matters.

To the unfortunate one, the journey itself was a miraculous one. If it makes them happy...every risk is worth it.

After all, the feeling of being alive was something they would all treasure forever.


	8. Epilogue

****Epilogue****

The sports ground of Teitan high school was filled with powerful shouts from a certain sports teacher.

"You could do better than that, come on! Come on! Speed up with the running! You ain't calling yourself a man if you can't run faster!"

He blew on his whistle several times to remind the students of the ending of the lap.

"3 more laps to go! Come on people! Hey, Katou! Catch up, would ya! Even the girls are making more progress than you! Move it!"

The students panted breathlessly as they continued running laps around the soccer field.

Yoko strolled slowly past the soccer field with her teaching materials in her hands. She took a long glance at the man shouting the orders. The man noticed her stare, and gave her a warm smile as soon as he turned around.

No words passed between them, but the expression they both had on their faces could only be described with one word-happiness.

That man, was none other than Kamina.

 **END**


End file.
